Dear diary
by Elsme
Summary: Elena Gilbert. The girl with all the luck. But she doesn't feel lucky when her parents die. She feels miserable and her friends are not helping her feel better. But then she meets him.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary,_

_Finally some peace and quiet. I know everybody is just worried about me and cares for me. And I think that's really sweet but they don't seem to realize that sometimes I just want them to shut up. That's when the compassion becomes too much. I can't keep saying that I'm fine for the rest of the year, you know? Someday my calm façade will crumble and I will scream that I'm not okay that I, in fact, am miserable and I don't know how to live my life without my parents. _

_Some good night sleep would help me keep up this calm façade but I haven't been able to sleep since the accident. Those pills I got from the doctor don't work at all, but he claims those are the strongest sleeping pills he has. Yeah, right. It's not that I am immune to sleeping pills. It's the same story every night. Around 6 P:M I cry myself to sleep only to be woken by the alarm at 7 P:M. I hope, once everybody will stop asking if I'm okay I will sleep better. But the chances of that are almost zero. _

_But right now I'll just enjoy the fact that I'm completely alone._

I let my head fall back against the tree. I close my eyes and cherish the feeling of the sun on my skin. It's been a long while since I could sit against the tree in the woods. All alone and by myself. No worried eyes following me or words of compassion thrown my way. Now I can just relax and think the accident didn't happen at all. That my mom and dad will be waiting for me at home.  
I felt all my limbs relaxing and my body fall into a state of peace. Just when I began to fall in my deepest sleep since two weeks I suddenly hear a voice.

'You know it's not safe to be in the woods on your own.'

It's true. No one can really leave me alone, but strangely I don't know the voice. I open my eyes and gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! i want to thank you for your reviews and putting me on alert or on your favorite stories. I updated as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy. **

Damon was standing behind a tree from where he had a perfect view on the girl sitting against the tree. He was attracted to this spot when he heard soft sobbing. He couldn't pull away from it, it was like a magnet pulling him closer to her.

When he had safely hidden himself behind the tree he had a closer look on her. What he saw shocked him. Her face, those eyes….those lips! It couldn't be anyone but her….

When the joy slowly faded away and reality hit him he could hear a heartbeat. But of course. What was he thinking, getting his hopes up for nothing! It couldn't be Katherine, she is in that damn tomb probably starving to death as we speak. If that was even possible.

Stupid humans with their stupid human emotions. They were getting to him. His little baby brother sulked in those emotions but he wouldn't let it come that far. Feelings and emotions were useless. He's Damon Salvatore for crying out loud!

But the resemblance… He couldn't help it but to be drawn by the girl. He took a deliberate step away from his hiding place and walked to the sleeping figure against the tree.

'You know it's not safe to be in the woods by yourself.'

He could hear the girl sigh in annoyance before she opened her eyes. When she did he could hear her take a sharp breath. She was stunned by his appearance, that was obvious. He couldn't help but smirk. He tended to have that affect on women.

I open my eyes in annoyance and want to come up with a witty response. My mind is blank. I can't come up with anything, let alone a witty remark. I open my mouth but no sound comes out as I look up to the man encircled by golden light like a halo. I would believe he is an angel but then I notice the all black attire and the devilish smirk.

I realize he's watching me with patience and yet some sort of amusement. Oh yeah, I haven't answered him yet. God, I must look like an idiot, with my mouth open gaping like a fish.

'Uhm… Yeah, I know. I just wanted to be alone.'

'And yet, here I am so it looks like your alone time is over.'

I nod, my eyes fixed on the ground. I'm starting to feel very nervous and I don't dare to lift my head and look him in his aquamarine blue eyes.

I feel the slight brush of his hand when he sits next to me, leaning against the tree. A sensation shots through my hand, to my arm, like I was struck by lightning. How did he do that?

'I'm Damon'

'Elena, nice to meet you.' I still don't dare to look him in the eyes.

I feel his lips brush against my hands. A second bold of lightning shots through my arm.

'Well, Elena, very nice to meet you too.'

When I finally have the guts to look at him I see a devilish smirk appear on his face. Great, now I feel even more embarrassed.  
I close my eyes and let my head fall back against the tree. A peaceful silence.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review, let me know what you thought of this chapter and suggestions are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Family

**Hey everyone! This chappie is a little longer than the previous one.. Enjoy!**

The peaceful silence had to end sometime. And Damon hated it that he was the one to end it.

'As much as I like it sitting here with you, I think it's time for you to go home.'

He didn't want her to go. He wanted to stay here with her. The silence between them mend more to him than any word ever could. But that, he didn't want to admit.

'Yes, I probably should go home. Aunt Jenna will probably be worried sick by now. So, will I ever see you again?'

Oh God. That sounded real stupid. Will I ever see you again? I sound like a lovestruck, desperate teenager! Way to go Elena!

'Sooner than you think Elena, sooner than you think.'  
With these mysterious words he disappeared in the woods, leaving her standing in confusion.

Dear diary,

I met someone today. I don't know how to describe him. It's impossible to put his handsome face and the devilish smirk into one word. The word closest to describing him would be mysterious. I never met someone like him in my life. I met him when I was in the woods, writing. He came to sit next to me and we said absolutely nothing in the next following hours. Apart from a few glances every now and then nothing happened. It was the perfect silence, very peaceful and understanding. I felt comforted just by his presence. When he said I should go home I felt an ache in my stomach. I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay with him, saying nothing, feeling comforted. What if I would never see him again? He said I would see him sooner than I think. I still don't know what to think about it. All this thinking made me really tired, so I think I'll go to sleep now.

I'm almost certain I'll be dreaming about him.

Dreaming about Damon.

-Elena

I was raised to be very polite and do everything by the rules but I can't help but peek through her window. Elena's window.  
I can see her writing in some book, a diary I think. I wonder what she's writing. Elena's not someone to fill her diary with girly nonsense. No, she's different than the other girls. Maybe if I could read it, I would understand how she feels.

_Stop right there! _His mental voice said._  
Her feelings? Since when do I, Damon Salvatore, care about someone's feelings? _

He punched against the tree he was sitting in and could feel the wood give away. Warm blood was flowing down his arm.

_This is not healthy for me. It's the girls fault. I have to get out of here._

But he couldn't move. He watched Elena fall in a deep slumber and couldn't help but smile. A genuine smile.

**The next morning**

I open my eyes when I notice bright sunlight streaming through my window. I still can remember my dream. A heavenly, but confusing dream.

My grandmother used to say that if you can remember your dream, you should write it down. I flip the painting above my bed over so I can see the backside and retrieve my diary from his hiding place. I turn the pages until I find a fresh, new page.

Dear Diary,

I had a dream last night. It was a beautiful dream, but confusing. In my dream I'm sitting in the woods next to Damon when someone who looks exactly like me walks towards us.  
She is dressed in an old fashion dress, green and yellow. Her curly hear is pinned up and is crowned by a small and elegant hat.  
In the dream I just gawk at her, surprised I see someone who looks exactly like me but Damon walks to her an whispers 'my sweetheart, you're back' in her ear. She just smiles at him and kisses him on the cheek. Then she turns to me and greets my gawking with a knowing smile.  
The last thing I see is that smile because the surroundings, the woods, are blurring around me. I can hear her whisper 'check the family tree, Elena.' Then I awake.  
So, like I said, a really confusing dream. Who is that women? Is she me or family of mine? And what does 'check the family tree' means? For all I know, we don't even own a family tree. I never saw one anyway. Maybe my imagination is just running wild. I don't know. But I did dream about him, as expected. It was like heaven.

-Elena

It's Sunday and I'm all alone in the house. Jeremy is in the library, writing a paper for school and Jenna has gone shopping. She was worried about leaving me alone so short after the accident but I told her it was okay. I like being on my own, having the house by myself. It's not often that I am the only one in the house so I think I'll do as my dream tells me to, search for the family tree.

Actually, I had no idea where to look. I'll begin with the attic, where all my parents' stuff are stored.  
I walk down the stairs into the dark and dusty attic. I find the boxes soon and carry them up the stairs, into the living room. I squint my eyes as I approach the light living room, it's such a contrast with the dark attic.  
I sink in the couch, not knowing where to begin. There are so many boxes… I decide to begin with the box marked with the word 'Family.'  
I skip the pictures. I really don't want to look at my mother and father, smiling and happy. Not now, it's still too fresh.  
Okay, I'm starting to lose my patience. Where is that stupid tree? My fingers hit a soft leather book. When I flip over the cover, it hits me. I found it! The family tree. Now I actually have the family tree I start to think it over. What I'm a supposed to do with it? I see the various faces of my family, every name came with a picture. I tried not to look at my parents' pictures. My eyes search the paper for something significant. My breath stops. My mind is blank. Who's that? Whose picture is that? I would say that women in the picture is me, but I, Elena Gilbert have a different place on the family tree. This women is my grand-I don't know how many- grandmother. Besides her curly hair, she looks exactly like me. She was born in 1614 and died in 1631. Cause of death unknown. So the women in my dream was her.

Katherine Pearce… The women in my dream was Katherine Pierce.

**I hope you liked it! Please review, I love reviews. **


	4. Chapter 4: Promises, promises

**Hey everyone! I present you a new chapter of Dear diary. I'm sorry it took me so long, i'm starting with college in a week so I had a lot of introductions and stuff. I want to thank all reviewers and special thanks to TheBeautifulMonster, her review made me write and update extra fast.**

Katherine Pierce. Her name rings in my head like a bee. Only this bee doesn't die after its first sting. I'm really getting tired of not knowing what this dream is supposed to mean. I reach for my diary and crawl into bed.  
I flip over a new page.

_Dear diary,_

_Today I found the family tree. It was hidden in one of those boxes in the attic, as I expected. When I had a first look at the family tree I saw two Elena Gilberts, at least that was my first thought. One 'me' is called Katherine Pierce and has curly hair. She was born in 1614 and died in 1631. This morning I thought I dreamt about myself with Damon but now I know I dreamt about Katherine with Damon. I knew I would dream about Damon but why Katherine? What is her connection with Damon for that matter? I don't know and truly, I don't want to think about it right know. I'm too tired.  
Let's hope I won't have the same dream this night. _

_-Elena_

I close my eyes and snuggle closer in my pillow and hope for a dreamless sleep.

I'm sitting on a tree, watching trough her window again. The window is opened slightly and I wish I could just step through to watch her sleep. I'll be able to step through that window sooner or later, which means sooner.  
Elena looked slightly worried when she wrote in her diary, what did she wrote? And why is she so worried about it.

I will find out, I will get to know her.

I must.

I have to.

I will.

I see myself sleeping in my bed, so I am dreaming or having an out of body experience. Since the last one is not likely I'm guessing the dream. Why would I dream about me having a dream?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

And what's that annoying sound?

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

The sound seems to come from my window.

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

I've been sitting here for almost a half hour ticking on her window. Seems that Elena doesn't want to wake up. But I won't give up until she'll open her window and let me in…

_Tick, tick, tick, tick_

I turn my head towards the window and see a figure ticking against my window. I'm starting to get scared but then I remember. This is a dream right? So there's probably no one ticking against my window.  
I turn my head back to look at myself sleeping when the dream start to blur. All the shapes start to blur in one black form..

My eyes flutter open and I hear some ticking noise. It seems to come from the window. I turn my head towards the window and gasp. Is that….? Could it?  
My window creaks when I start to open it. A moment later I stare into two deep aquamarine eyes.

'Damon? What are you doing here, outside my window?'

'Just paying a visit, Elena. Can I come in?'

'Yes, sure, come in.'

I see him stepping through my window. I'm secretly very pleased that he is here. I haven't seen him for so long, or so I feel. As pleased I am that he is here, why is he here in the middle of the night? Couldn't he come by in the day and use the front door?  
He sits on my bed and my eyes flicker to my diary next to my pillow. Right, I still have a few questions.

'Damon, I have a question for you, it's about a dream I had two nights ago.'

The traditional Damon smirk appears on his face and he wiggles his eyebrows. He wouldn't think of _that _kind of a dream, right?

'Really, Elena? That sounds very interesting… Something you want to turn into action?'

Yes, he _was_ thinking about _that_ kind of a dream. Typical.

'No, I didn't mean _that_ kind of a dream. I dreamt about you and someone I'm descended from, Katherine Pierce. Do you know her?'

His beautiful blue eyes widen when I mention her name, he must know her.

Katherine? She dreamt about Katherine? I should've known she is a descendant, such a resemblance can't be a coincidence. Knowing Katherine she is trying to contact Elena, and not just to get to know her. I can't lose her. Such a rush of feelings is foreign for me, I should be despised by it, but I'm not. She already changed me although she doesn't know it. I can't lose Elena and I won't let Katherine get to her. I will stop her. Somehow.

But first, I have to tell her about me and Katherine. Please let her understand. _Can't lose her, can't lose her, can't lose her_

'Elena. I'm going to tell you something about me and Katherine. Let me finish my story before you say anything okay?'

Her eyes widen but she nods. 'Okay Damon, I'll listen, I promise.'

Promises, promises.

_Just say it now Damon. You're not a coward are you?_

_Can't lose her, can't lose her, can't lose her_

_Do it_

'I met Katherine in 1631. I was 21 back then, she was 17, just like you now. I have a brother, Stefan. He was also 17 by then, just like her, just like you now. We loved her both and she loved us both, at least, that was what we thought. Now I know better. When Katherine was sure of our love she showed us what she really was. Katherine is not human, she is a vampire. I could live with it, I l was attracted to her 'dark' side. Katherine compelled Stefan to love her vampire self. She made him love her dark side. When she was sure we could handle with her vampire self she said she wanted to have us both. Stefan and I didn't want to share, we told her. That was when she gave us her blood. We drank willingly.  
The town council noticed that bodies were disappearing mysteriously. When they were found, they had two puncture wounds on their necks. The vampires in Mystic Falls were discovered. Katherine and her friend Pearl were found soon. She, Pearl and other vampires were locked in a tomb were vampires couldn't get out.  
Stefan and I were mad with each other. We both thought that the other was the reason that Katherine was locked up. We got in a fight an killed each other. But we had Katherine's blood in our system so we became vampires ourselves. We still had to feed for the transition to be complete. I didn't want to, I didn't want to live without Katherine. Stefan did, he fed from our father because he was the one to start the vampire hunt. He made me drink from a maidens blood, persuading me with reasons such as how much power I would have and the eternal life. After I drunk and the transition became complete I hated Stefan for doing this to me. He had no right. Stefan wanted for us to be together, like brothers again. I couldn't. I hated him and I left. I promised him I would make his life miserable for making me live my undead life without Katherine. I thought she was the love of my life.  
I stuck to my promise and made his live the living hell. The last century I spend my life killing and enjoying the kill. Enjoying the girls in various parts of the world, enjoying their blood and their admiration for me. But it didn't satisfy me, there was still a hole inside of me. I first thought it was because of Katherine, but I'm not so sure now. So I returned to Stefan and I returned to Mystic Falls.'

I look at Elena, reading her face. Confusion, surprise, concern. And at last, acceptation.

**I hope you liked it and the - didn't annoy you to much.. It's just for seperating Elena's from Damons thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5: I see through you

**Here it is, the new chappie. I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

I stared at Elena for a really long time. The confusion was back on her face.  
'Wait, what?'  
When I wanted to react and explain I saw her connecting the dots in her mind and making a complete story.  
'So that's why she called you that way.'  
She looks at me with her chocolate brown eyes and now I'm starting to get confused. Did Katherine called me a vampire in her dream? Somehow that doesn't seem likely.

What could she mean?

'She called you my sweetheart in my dream.'

On the one side I feel sorry for Damon. Sorry that he lost the love of his life, whether or not she loved him. But on the other side I'm glad because now I can be with him.  
Damon's shocking blue eyes bring me back from my thoughts.  
'Is that what you're worried about? You're not worried about me being a vampire, my brother who you didn't know existed is a vampire and Katherine is too, and a really vengeful one? You should be kicking and screaming and running away from me right now. I wouldn't blame you.'

Does he really think I would give him up that easily, that I would be scared that easily? Why can't he see himself the way I see him?  
'I don't care Damon. I know you. From the outside you're cocky and sarcastic, you don't let someone in that easily. But from the inside you're thoughtful, caring and gentle. And that's why I like you. You being a vampire doesn't change anything. I know you won't hurt me. And I won't let anyone hurt you.'  
Slowly I look up in his eyes. He's looking at me with a somewhat shocked expression. I understand why. He never expected that words like these would be addressed to him, ever. But he deserves to be loved, to be protected, to be cared about.

I'm shocked. How can this girl see through all my pretenses, through the walls I carefully build the last century? How did she go through all the black layers of dust and dirt and discover the true me?  
I would never admit it but I've been craving for love for a long time. I've tried to replace it with sex and lust and a lot of blood and alcohol. It didn't work.  
Katherine just toyed with me, she never cared. The one who did care is dead, my mother. Now Elena is saying she doesn't care that I killed innocent humans, like herself. That she doesn't care that I am who I am. A vampire. That that's why she cares. Why she likes me.  
I can't help but feeling pleased with myself. A cocky smirk spreads across my face. But I won't say a thing. This silence is precious.

The cocky smirk. I should have known. I bet he's very pleased with himself right now. With his smirk he brings me back to reality. There's still the matter of Katherine.

'Do you know what Katherine wants?'

I'm sure it's nothing good. She won't come by just for a chat, to get to know her family. I can guess what she wants. She wants Damon. She wants me gone.

'Knowing Katherine, she wants you gone. You're standing in the way of getting what she wants. She was never the one for the sentiment and sparing the family. She'll destroy everything in her way to get what she wants.'

'She wants you'

'Yes'

No point in lying to her now. The truth will come out eventually and Katherine will make her move someday. Better to be ready. She needs to be prepared.

'I understand this is a lot to take in. I'll let you sleep. Stefan and I will be watching your house. It's safer that way. We have to think of a plan to stop Katherine and I need you to be alert for that.'

'Are you sure that….'

He shuts me up with one look. It's clear in his eyes. He won't let me out of his sight until it's safe again. He doesn't have to say it. I know.

With a light kiss on my lips, leaving my lips tingle, he steps out of my window. I feel safe, he'll protect me.

_Dear diary,_

_Damon just left. He told me everything about him. About what he is, how Katherine is connected to him.  
He met Katherine in 1631, when she was seventeen. He fell in love with her. For Katherine he was just a toy to play with, so was his brother, Stefan. She told them what she was. No, what she is. A vampire. She gave Stefan and Damon her blood, with the intention to turn them. Katherine herself was locked in a tomb with other vampires. Stefan and Damon were so angry they blamed the other one for locking Katherine up in a tomb. They fought and both died. Stefan killed their father and fed from him. He promised Damon strength and power and eternal life, Damon fed too. They became vampires.  
Damon hates his brother for forcing this life upon him, he promised him he would make his life a living hell.  
But now he's back with Stefan and back in Mystic Falls. I don't care what Damon is or what kind of horrible things he did. I care about him and I don't want to see him hurt.  
I know Katherine looks exactly like me and that she was the love of his life, but I know him, I trust him. He hasn't said it but I know he thinks that Katherine has escaped the tomb and is free now. I should be scared because it's clear who Katherine is after. But Damon will protect me and I won't let anyone hurt him. I will fight for him, fight for us. _

_-Elena _

**At the boarding house**

I stop the car in the drive way. I know Katherine escaped the tomb and that she is close by. I can sense it. She wants me back, but I'll never take that bitch back. She betrayed me, she never loved me. She took my heart in her hands and ripped it in tiny little pieces. I thought it could never be fixed. Now I know Elena and I know she has the power to put my heart back together. Normally I would never let that happen and keep her at a distance. Too late for that. Now I care. I want to let her in.

I turn the handle and step through the door. Then it hits me. A familiar scent washes over me.

'Hello, _my sweetheart_, missed me?'

**Cliffhanger! Nah, I bet you know who's calling Damon my sweetheart. How will Katherine behave? Let me know and review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Trapped

**Hey you all! I'm sorry it has taken me sooooo long to update. But you know, college is merciless. It doesn't give you time to update. Regardless, I'll try (really!) to update as much as possible, as soon as possible. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review. I like reviews and they make me update faster!**

Katherine. Of course, I could know she would come sooner or later. So it was sooner. I haven't thought of her coming back because I was thinking of protecting Elena from her. But now she's back. I've got to do something. Knowing her she came here to get me and get rid of Elena. That's not going to happen, she will not get to Elena and she won't have me.  
Katherine shakes me out of my reverie.

'Damon! It's not polite to ignore someone, no me!, like that. So what _are_ you thinking of? It better be about me, because, you know, it's _always_ about me.'

Hah. Always _so_ selfish. Of course she thinks that I spend the last century dreaming and hoping she would come back, like the love struck boy I was when I met her. But that were different times. I know she betrayed me, betrayed _us_, I've lived through my share of the pain, the loss. I couldn't care less about her now.

'Now, now, Katherine…..'

I really put myself in trouble sometimes.

With those words she has me pinned to the wall, with her hand against my throat. I see her necklace glittering against her neck. If I had the chance to take it of…..

'I won't let you speak to me like that! The fact that I changed you doesn't give you a freebie to speak to me with that tone. You should know that, and remember that.'

Her expression changes from pure fury to sickening sweet.

'I'll forget your rebellion for now, I have more important business. Myself. And _I, myself,_ want you. And that's what I'll get. But it's no fun just to _take_what I want. You know I like to play, don't you? So I'll give you until midnight, you'll meet me in the woods, next to the tomb. I trust you to make the correct decision.'

She turns to her heels and heads for the door. Can't she just _leave_ already. Leave me the hell alone? I don't want her here, I don't want her in my life.  
Just when she opens the door..  
'Oh and Damon? I know about Elena of course. _I_ sent her that dream. She knows you're mine. And you better find a way to get rid of her. You know what'll happen if I don't get what I want.'

_Click_. The door closed.

Midnight, the tomb.

It's such a cliché. So Katherine. But, knowing Katherine, she won't hurt Elena. Not until midnight. She just takes what she wants. And I know that look in her eyes. She doesn't want to hurt Elena, because she's family. Surprising, I didn't think she'd care.

Midnight. The tomb.

**Elena's bedroom**

'Oh, Elena….?'

I jump and turn my head at even the slightest suggestion of someone calling my name.  
I turned my head quickly enough to see Katherine stepping into my bedroom. I should be feeling frightened, but strangely enough, I'm not.

'What are you doing here, Katherine?'

She even looks a bit hurt. I bet she had a lot of practice in acting in the long time she's been walking around. Walking around and seducing innocent people. Walking around and seducing _my _Damon. Anger washes through me in waves.

'Why, Elena? I wanted to visit some family. We have so much to talk about, you know. You don't know me and I don't know you so why not pay a visit, I thought.'

Family? Yeah, sure. Like she would care.

'You're not family, Katherine. I care about my family, I love my family. And, unfortunately for you, that doesn't apply to you.'

I can see her expression change from sickly sweet to her vampire face. Such a big difference but so much more like her.

'I will give you this advice only once foolish girl. Don't insult me and _don't_ play games with me. That'll cost you. And you already spent too much of my time. We're going. No point in saying no and struggling, Elena. You ARE going with me. And I'm asking nicely. Figure what it would be like if I wouldn't be asking nicely.'

Mind control. I know Katherine is using it on me but I can't do anything. I want to fight it but I don't have the strength. My thoughts are mine but I can't act on them. She has my mind. She controls my actions. I just have my thoughts.

'Another great thing about being family. I can control your every move. Don't underestimate me, Elena. I can make you suffer, make you pay for taking what's not yours to take. Even better, I can make you hurt _yourself_.'  
With those words she grips the top of my arms. I see my bedroom and the forest pass by me in a blur. Like the world is moving fast forward and I'm the only one standing still.  
When I could concentrate on the place she brought me I'm confused. Why did she bring me to the old, ruined church? Or isn't it all it is?

'I thought about so many ways to kill you. But that just didn't seem enough. So I came up with this place. An amazing plan, if I say so myself. It seems logical and entirely appropriate. First, I was risked being trapped in there and now you _will_ be. Like I said, great plan. And don't worry, my darling Elena, I will take care of my Damon. Don't forget you'll also serve a greater cause. My friends are trapped in that tomb and I'm sure that all this time without food has made them hungry.'

Oh god. I feel like crying, crying for help. I wish I could. Katherine's mind control makes me do everything _she_ wants. Not just my mind, my body also. But I still have my thoughts, she can't control them, she can't know them. Please, please, let him hear me. Let him hear my pleas…

_Damon, Damon, the tomb, Katherine. Please come, I…._

'Okay, enough of this. I want to see some action.'

Thank god. She hasn't heard my thoughts. I hope it'll work. I hope…

Katherine rolls the stone, that makes the door, away. I stare into nothing. Darkness. I'm in a trance, I feel so much fear. Vaguely I feel hard hands pushing against my back. I stumble against a stone wall. Cold.

'Well, Elena, have fun. And say hello to my friends for me, will you?'

I hear the sound which indicates the stone being pushed back. The last beam of sunlight that came from the door disappears. I'm trying to hold my breath, to make as little sound as possible. But I can't. I have my mind back, and my mind can't handle this. My mind has to cry herself out. But I _can't_ make a noise. They'll hear. Carefully, I sit against the stone wall as far from the vampires as possible. I cry without making a sound. Silent tears stream on my face, to my clothes. Please don't let them smell me. Please.

I can't be here. I won't be here. I'm not here.


	7. Chapter 7: The free and the dead

**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry it has taken me so long. The first days I wanted to write I had a writers block, i only could write a few lines a day and the days after that I just couldn't stop writing, so this story is a little longer than usual.  
I hope you enjoy and please review!**

I hear shuffling and low growls come from the space at the other side of the tomb. Panic finds its way to my system and my muscles tense.  
_Oh god, please, don't tell me they heard me, they smelt me. Please don't let them find out. I have to find a way to get to Damon, he will have to hear me. He just has to.  
Damon, Katherine locked me in the tomb. The vampires are waking up. Please.  
I just hope that…._

A cold hand locks itself around my throat.

My mind is clouded and sometimes I swear I hear Elena's voice. It's not clear and just a whisper so I don't know what she's saying.  
_Damn it Damon! Does it matter what the voice is saying? Since when do you listen to voices in your head? Since when __**do**__ you have voices in your head? You know Elena is safe, you know Katherine well enough to trust that Elena is safely at home and that Katherine wants to end it without bringing Elena into it. So stop it! Don't listen to your head, trust your senses. _

Yes, trust my senses. Katherine won't harm Elena. As long as I'm playing her game she doesn't want Elena involved.  
How am I going to play her game? That selfish bitch thinks that she can get me back, well obviously, she doesn't know me that well. The fact that I thought I loved her a century and a half ago doesn't mean that I will again. Selfish, selfish, selfish.  
_Yes, Damon. Katherine might be a selfish lying bitch but don't forget she is dangerous. She is your sire and you know it's hard, nearly impossible, to kill her because of those fucking blood ties. You have to find a way to distract her, distract her from her goal and then pull out your wooden stake. Distract her with vervain? No, no, that won't work, she will be expecting that move. You know the alternative, that can work out very wrong, very deadly. And if it will work out very deadly you know you will be heartbroken. Again. But you have to try…..  
_A very unpleasant voice shakes me out of my reverie.

'Damon, I knew you would come. You are always so loyal when it comes to me, aren't you?'

Yes, Katherine says it as it was a question. Another one of her things that she thinks makes her look innocent. But she's not. Far from. So she doesn't expect an answer. No, she doesn't _allow_ an answer. But okay, two can play at that game.

'What can I say? I'm predictable, am I not?''

That's right, answer a question with a question. I know what I want, rather what I don't want, and I'm not going to beat around the bush to get it.  
But it's Katherine. And Katherine doesn't like to be played with, toyed with. No, she wants those rights in her own hands. A hand that I used to love and cherish covers my throat. I can feel the pressure she's applying through my flesh.  
'Now, now, Damon. Where is your charming and polite self? You know that's not a way to talk to me. It's rude. On to the important stuff. I gave you time to think, to ponder, what will it be?'

Another question where she doesn't allow an answer. There is only one answer that'll satisfy her. That one answer will lead me straight to a miserable life with a cruel, vicious women. Far away from the things that matter. Far from Mystic Falls. Far from the one that made me feel. That's not my answer.  
I'll go straight to the end. A stake? Rip of her ring and wait until sunlight? None of those seem a very good option.

Katherine notices my distraction. I see her face turn from faking sweetness and innocence to pure malice. She has her hunting face on. If she can't have me by free will, she'll hunt me. Of course.

'I knew you were going to be difficult, Damon. You always have to make it hard on yourself. So I'm prepared to… convince you to come with me. I know that's what you always wanted, you just need al little… convincing….don't you? So I thought of something fun. Something that includes the tomb, how nostalgic and surprise, surprise! Your dear Elena.'

As soon as I hear Elena's name I have my hand around Katherine's throat and have her pinned against a tree. Probably not something she expected. Or something she _did_ expect and wanted to happen.

'If you hurt Elena, Katherine, you'll have this tree through your chest in no time.'

'Oh, Damon, that's hilarious. You were always the aggressive one where Stefan was the 'let's talk it out' kind of guy. I always admired your aggression, that's something I love about you. To answer your question, I didn't hurt Elena. I think my friends in the tomb will take care of that.'

I can feel the anger flaring in me. I can't believe that lying, selfish bitch locked Elena in that tomb. The anger is building up and flowing towards my hands. I have to punch something. I punch a hole in the tree Katherine is standing against.  
When I take my hand back I notice my fist is full with wood splinters. Some of them definitely long enough to pierce through a vampire's heart.  
If this vampire has a heart.

'Damon, you can't kill me. You know you love me, you wouldn't kill your beloved would you?'

Another one of those 'I don't want an answer' question. Sickening.

'Dear, Katherine, you've made it your lives work to manipulate, to betray and to hurt the ones you encounter. And you expect _me _to love you? When you have manipulated, betrayed _and_ hurt me like no one else ever has? No, Katherine, I _never_ loved you.'

I see Katherine vamp out but before she can strike I have my hand shoved in her chest. When I take my hand back I feel her body grow cold. She died with her vampiric face on. How fitting. I let her body slump against the tree and take off her ring. She won't need it anyway. But I know someone who will someday.

_Elena, Elena. Her voice in my mind. It was real. She was calling for me for help and I didn't do anything. I let her down. How could I?_

In an instant I'm standing at the entrance of the tomb, my fists pounding against the hard stone, calling the name of the one who saved me. Now I have to save her.

My first reaction to having a hand against my throat is to scream. But all that comes out is a stifled sound. _  
He wants to drink my blood. He is going to drain me dry. I'm going to die without seeing Damon one more time. I'm going to die. _

'Stop your resistance, girl. Believe it or not, I'm not trying to hurt you or drink your blood. Yes, sure, I want to drink your blood, but I need you for something else. You see, I prefer being outside and drink as much blood as I want to being stuck in the tomb with only one body to drink from. So you are going to get me out of here. '

I can do nothing more but just stare at the vampire who's keeping me in a tight death grip. What did he just say? He isn't going to drain me, I will live, see Damon again?  
_Yes, you stupid, you will live. But you have to answer __**now**__ because he's starting to get angry and you know, with one snap of his fingers your throat will be crushed. _

'Ehmm, okay? What do you want me to do?' _I'll do anything just to live, to love. _

'Well, that's the easy part. This tomb is designed to keep vampires from going out, but not designed to keep _humans_ out. Downside is that I can't roll the stone away. But I figured, you look _a lot_ like Katherine so one, or both, of the Salvatore brothers will come to your rescue. And it seems that I'm right because I can hear someone pounding on the stone right this second. So the stone will be rolled away, you step outside and you invite me outside. I can get out if I'm invited out, understand?'

'Yes, I do, I'll do it. But how can you now Damon will roll the stone away?'

'Ah, Damon is it? Yes, I could have known, obsessed about Katherine. Don't worry, he _will _open the tomb, he will. And if he's not, you know what I will do to you, don't you?'

_Yes, he'll kill me. I already tried to call for Damon, but now it's a real critical situation. Please, please Damon, roll the stone away. Please. Just please. _

I pound against the stone until my fists bleed. I let my head fall against the stone, and like I can hear Elena's voice from the inside I hear  
_he'll kill me….Please Damon…..stone away…..please…..  
_Just fragments of what she wants to say, but I know what she means. The bastard in there is going to kill her if that entrance stone isn't gone soon.  
I put both of my hands against the edge of the round stone and push with all my force. First, the motion seems useless, the stone seems to heavy, even for vampires. But then, the stone rolls away very slowly.  
_Save Elena, I have to save Elena. And kill the bastard who's doing this to her. Kill all those vampires. _

When the stone is rolled away I can see Elena's tear stained face and a pale vampire with both of his hands around her throat. _Hand around her throat. He has his hand around her throat, the throat with those beautiful arteries, the arteries with that delicious blood. Elena. Kill him. Kill him. Do it. _

I stare at the stone, hoping with all my power for it to roll away. Oh, please, roll away, let me see the blue sky, blue eyes. My prays are answered almost immediately. The entrance stone is rolled away very slowly, letting me show increasing amounts of sunlight with each movement. I feel my distress disappear. He's not going to kill me. Damon is standing there.

'Yes, I knew he would do as I said. Now you will step out and invite me out. Since the stone is not completely rolled away I can still do this. You didn't really think I would give you the chance to walk away without inviting me out, did you? I don't have much blood in me, but this I can still do.'

His pupils grew wide as he says  
'You will step out and invite me out. You will not walk away until I'm out. If Damon is going to be difficult, you will beg him. Beg him to letting me out.'

My mind is blank. I can only repeat  
'I will step out. I will invite you out. I won't walk away until you're out. If Damon is going to be difficult I will beg him to let you out.'

Like a robot I put one foot in front of the other to step out into the sunlight.

Elena. A feeling of relief washes over me. When the wave has hit me I notice. Something is not right. She doesn't look like herself. When I look her in the eyes I know, she was compelled. Probably compelled to let the vampire out. Can't let that happen, can we?

'Elena, listen to me. We have to roll the stone back into place. We can't let anybody out. Do you understand?'  
Of course my pleas are completely pointless.

'Have to let him out. Damon, please, have to let him out.'

_Maybe I can make sure she is unconscious while I roll the stone into place… No, Damon! You can't do that! It's Elena for god's sake!_

'No, Elena, please listen! We can't let him out. He will kill the entire town, your friends to. You remember Elena? Bonnie and Caroline? And what about Matt? They will be killed if we let him out.'

I see her eyes become clear again. Normally I don't believe in religion but for now, thank you God. And I mean it.

'Bonnie, Caroline, Matt? No, Damon, we can't let them be killed! We can't let him kill the whole town!'

'No! You Salvatores, you really do ruin everything don't you? No wonder Katherine left. You ruin everything! Not just for yourselves but also for other people. You ARE going to let me out. I have to get out. You have no idea how it is in here! I have to get out of here, just, please, let me out. I won't kill anyone, I swear.'

'Maybe I would believe you if you didn't play the Katherine card. Because she is dead. And the 'you Salvatores ruin everything' not really smart either. And yes, you will kill. Maybe you will feel sorry after, but you will. And, I just don't like you. So, no, I'm not going to let you out.'

With those words I roll the entrance stone back into its place and leave the vampire on the other side pounding on the stone. Funny, I did that earlier, and I wasn't even locked in.

When I look at Elena I can see she won't be conscious for long. Tears streaming down her face. I was right, when I pull her into my arms, she loses conscience.

I look at Damon rolling the stone back into its place. My knees feel wobbly and I'm suddenly very tired but I have to know if Damon is alright. He did kill Katherine.  
When I feel his arms around me I feel safe, and I know everything is alright. He is alright. My knees give in and I fall into a welcomed oblivion.

With Elena in my arms I climb through her bedroom window. I pull the blanket away and take her shoes of. I lay her on the bed and pull the blanket around her. She looks so peaceful, like an angel. Nothing like Katherine. Katherine still had an evil look on her face when she was asleep where Elena has a look of peace. Looking at her face, I feel sleepy myself. I kick of my boots and lay next to her, looking at her face. I fall asleep with the sight of my angel sleeping.  
I sleep peaceful in the first time in my dead life.

**I hope you liked it. Again, please review! It makes me write faster, if that's possible! And I don't really know how to continue from now on so if you have suggestions, please let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8: Loved and Loving

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry for the loooooooooong delay. I had a bit of a writers block but now I'm back! This is a bit of a short chapter but I really wanted to post something soon so I thougt I could post it now as a little shorter chapter than wait a few days and post a longer chapter.  
I'll do my best to update as soon as possible but I'm a bit stuck. How will the story continue? Do you have any ideas? Please review and let me know!**

After a long sleep, still feeling like midnight, I feel Elena move next to me. I look at Elena who's just on the edge of awakening.  
Her movements become much restless in time and she starts to murmur. 'No, please, please. Let me go! Let me GO!' Her voice rises until she screams the last word. I decide to intervene. I grab her shoulders and whisper 'Elena, Elena, it's okay, I'm with you now. Katherine is gone, there's no danger.'  
When I say that Katherine is gone Elena seems to come to her senses. Slowly she opens her blue – golden eyes and stare at me with a confused look. 'Gone…. You killed her, you saved me. Thank you.' Before I can say something she throws her arms around my waist and presses her face in my shoulder.  
The innocence and pureness of Elena stuns me. For the first time in my vampire life I feel….. something. Loved. I feel loved. I stroke her hair saying the words 'You're welcome, always. I would do anything for you now, you know that right?'  
I feel her nod against my shoulder. She knows.

Damon would do anything for me. Somewhere, deep inside, I knew that already but to hear him say that. The Damon who doesn't show feelings. That means something. He's changed. With a pang I realize. I love him, and I know, he loves me too. He has killed for me, killed to keep me safe. And now he'll be with me, always.  
I know.

School. I actually forgot all about it with all that is going on. Katherine, the tomb, the danger. But that's all over now. Downside is that I have to smile and say I'm fine to everyone who asks how I'm doing. I feel I don't have to lie anymore. I actually _feel _fine now, I feel happy. My life is complete again.  
Now I know that Damon was the only one who could make me feel again I think about Bonnie and Meredith. They tried, I know that. They really, really tried to make me happy and to take the pain away. A wave of love and friendship washes over me. I love them too. I really neglected them when I was spending all my time with Damon. I don't want to lose them. Their friendship means the world to me. I hope they know that.

'Hey, Bonnie, Meredith? How are you doing?'

Meredith is the one answering. Bonnie just stares at me, surprised.

'What, Elena? Did you decide to talk to us now? We were here for you when we thought you needed us but you just pushed us aside. And now, when it's convenient for you, you talk to us again? We haven't heard from you for 2 weeks, Elena. What now?'

Yes, I knew they would react like that. I deserved it.

'Meredith, Bonnie, I missed you, really. I didn't talk to you because I felt lonely. I knew you would always be there for me but still I felt lonely. And that's not your fault, please understand that. I felt lonely in my heart and no one could change that. Or so I thought. I met someone who made me feel again. I didn't forget the death of my parents but I can handle it now. Damon made me feel again. And now I can think of other things than my parents' death. And I thought about you. How horrible I treated you both. And I'm so sorry for that. Please, I missed you.'

I can see tears in Bonnies eyes. Even in Meredith's. Meredith, cool- headed Meredith, is crying.  
Now it's Meredith who watches me, dumb struck. Unable to answer.

'Oh, Elena! We missed you too. Of course we forgive you, how could we not. Right Meredith?'

Meredith blinks a few times and says 'Yes, yes of course. We missed you Elena.'

And with that the three girls hug each other and they can feel it. It's like Elena's parents never died. It 's like it used to be. It's like it supposed to be.

School is over. I'm glad Meredith, Bonnie and me are friends again. Just like it was.  
Now I'm standing at the front door of the Boarding House, hand raised to knock. I actually feel a little bit nervous to face Damon. That's ridiculous, I know, but the feeling stays.  
_Elena, don't be a coward. Just knock the door. It's Damon we're talking about! What's the worst that can happen?  
_What indeed. With shaky hands I knock the door and wait for an answer.

When Damon opens the door I feel all the tension and nervousness flow out of my body. Here, with Damon, I feel safe. I feel like me.

'Elena!'I hear my name and feel strong arms encircle me. He actually sounded worried. Worried about _me. _  
With his arms still around me he guides me inside and closes the door. Just when I put my own arms around his waist I feel warm lips against mine.  
A pleasant shock. My knees grow weak and my legs are like jelly. I can't stand anymore. Damon guides me to the couch and we just sit there, kissing. Kissing passionately, kissing sweetly.  
My fingers weave themselves through silky soft black hair while his fingers stroke my hair. Pleasant tingles spread through my body.  
Damon breaks the kiss before the sexual tension becomes too much. With his forehead against mine he says something that melts my heart. Almost literally.

'I love you, Elena'

When I hear those words I know he has changed. Really changed. When I met him he didn't really show his emotions, but I could feel them still. When he killed for me I knew he loves me. But now he says it. Not something he does every day. Not something that is common for him.

'Oh, Damon. I love you too. You must know that, you must remember that.'

Holding me in his fierce embrace he says 'I will, Elena. Always.'

After that we just sit on the couch, talking and hugging. We talk about his past, my past. We talk about my parents and my parents' death. About Katherine and her past. Their past.

We really can talk openly now. He is not afraid to show his feelings and he's not afraid to scare me with them.  
I know Damon and I've accepted how he is. What he is. And I would never be scared of him because I love him and he loves me. And I know he would never deliberately hurt me, just like I would never deliberately hurt him. We love each other and that's enough. With that knowledge we can take on everything. Every danger that'll come on our paths we will overcome together.

I'm in Damons bed now. We lay side by side, huddled close together. Before sleeps catches on me I hear his voice. 'I'll always love you, Elena.'  
I press my face in his shoulder as an answer and slowly drift asleep.  
Loved and loving.

**Okay, I hoped you liked this chapter. Do you have any ideas for the continuation of this story? Please review and let me now!**


End file.
